운명 Destin
by Somnus-Sora
Summary: Ils devaient fuir pour ne pas risquer de finir toute leur vie, malheureux. L'un enchaîné à un Alpha sadique et tyrannique, l'autre de solitude. Ils n'avaient pas réfléchi et étaient simplement parti, se retrouvant sur le territoire d'une meute qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. EXO : Couples habituels (RELATIONS HOMOSEXUELLES) - Pas de lemon pour l'instant.
1. Prologue

« _Peu importe la distance, les âmes liées se retrouvent toujours._ »

|Baekhyun |

Un bruit sur sa droite se fit entendre, le sortant de ses pensées. Reconnaissant l'odeur de l'importun un sourire fit son apparition sur ses lèvres et Baekhyun alla de lui-même à la rencontre du loup noir qui se tenait non loin. Une fois devant le canidé, ce dernier laissa place à un jeune homme plus grand que lui, aux cheveux noirs de jais et aux yeux d'un bleu envoutant, mais l'expression qu'il arborait l'inquiéta, lui faisant perdre son sourire.

 _Il y a un problème Kai ?_ interrogea -t-il son ami.

 _On doit partir Baekhyun,_ répondit ledit Kai, _l'Alpha a tué son Oméga et il a décidé que son prochain jouet, ce serait… toi._

 _Qu-quoi ? Moi ? Pour..., mais_ il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que l'autre le coupa.

 _Transforme-toi, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'ils se rendent compte de quelque chose._ _ **Maintenant Baekhyun,**_ lui ordonna-t-il.

Jamais Kai ne lui avait donné d'ordre, jamais. Si aujourd'hui il le faisait, c'était car il était en danger. Son instinct de survie reprenant le dessus, le jeune garçon laissa place à un loup blanc aux reflets argentés.

|Jongin / Kai|

Le brun avait passé brièvement sa main dans l'encolure du loup blanc pour le rassurer puis, reprenant sa forme de loup, il s'était élancé entre les arbres, veillant à ne pas distancer son ami même s'ils devaient s'éloigner le plus vite possible des territoires de leur ancienne meute.

Pendant que Kai courait, jetant de temps à autre des regards en arrière pour s'assurer que le petit blond le suivait toujours sans problème, la phrase dernière phrase que sa mère lui avait adressée lui revint en mémoire : « _Le monde est vaste Jongin, mais les étoiles seront toujours là pour te guider. Je t'aimerai toujours, où que tes pattes puissent te porter._ » Elle n'avait pas cherché à l'empêcher de partir, elle l'avait encouragé à faire ce qui lui semblait juste comme toujours. Elle allait lui manquer c'était certain, mais pour l'instant, le brun devait se concentrer sur l'instant présent. Baekhyun et lui devaient trouver refuge rapidement afin d'éloigner la menace que représentait leur ancien Alpha.

Alors qu'il continuait de courir, la voix du loup blanc résonna dans sa tête :

~ **Kai … Est-ce que l'on peut faire une pause s'il te plait ? Je suis moins endurant que toi et mes pattes me font souffrir…** ~ se plaignit le petit loup.

~ **Il devrait y avoir un point d'eau pas loin, tiens au moins jusqu'à ce qu'on y arrive et après on pourra un peu se reposer** ~ lui répondit-il, calmement.

Il était vrai que de par sa nature d'alpha Kai pouvait courir sur de plus longues distances que l'autre, mais ayant toujours considéré Baekhyun comme son égal malgré sa nature d'oméga, il lui arrivait d'oublier que non, ils n'étaient pas égaux en capacités physiques.

| Baekhyun |

Ses pattes le tiraillaient et chaque nouveau pas était plus douloureux que le précédent. Heureusement, Kai avait accepté de faire une pause dès qu'ils seraient proches d'un point d'eau. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs eu la décence de ne pas être trop loin, lui permettant enfin de se reposer. S'allongeant sur le sol non loin de l'eau, il huma l'air ambiant.

~ **On est sur le territoire d'une meute Kai… Je sens leurs odeurs.** ~ sa voix trahissait une certaine peur, ce qui poussa le loup noir à venir se coller contre lui, frottant son museau contre le cou blanc.

~ **N'ai pas peur Baek, je resterais avec toi quoi qu'il arrive.** ~ Cette phrase, aussi simple soit-elle le calma. Kai avait toujours eu ce 'don' pour l'apaiser et pour le rassurer. Bien sûr, le fait qu'il soit contre lui aidait beaucoup. Les contacts physiques étaient importants dans la vie des garous, pour lui encore plus et son comparse au pelage noir le savait. ~ **Je te l'ai promis quand on était encore louveteaux, je ne t'abandonnerai jamais.** ~ Le loup blanc ne répondit rien, venant cependant enfouir sa tête dans les poils de son meilleur ami. Il ferma à nouveau les yeux, sombrant alors rapidement dans le sommeil, rassuré par la présence de l'autre à ses côtés.

Présence qui resta près de lui tout en surveillant les environs, à l'affut du moindre bruit et de la moindre odeur pouvant indiqué un potentiel danger pour eux.


	2. I

« _Le temps n'érode pas les fils du destin._ »

| ?|

Courir, encore et encore. Il adorait la sensation de la terre ou de la mousse sous ses pattes, cela lui permettait de faire le vide dans son esprit. Son rôle d'Alpha lui plaisait, mais il arrivait qu'il ressente le besoin d'être seul et de s'éloigner un peu des autres.

Alors qu'il s'approchait d'une des frontières du territoire de la meute, deux odeurs inconnues titillèrent son odorat. Curieux de savoir d'où cela venait, il se dirigea avec sa truffe slalomant entre les arbres et les fourrés. Une fois suffisamment proche des deux odeurs, il alerta mentalement l'un de ses compagnons de meutes. ~ **Il y a des intrus sur notre territoire, Chen, prend Lay avec toi et rejoignez moi.** ~ L'autre lui annonça qu'ils partaient immédiatement tout en le menaçant de le tuer s'il se mettait en danger bêtement, faisant apparaître une grimace ressemblant à peu près à un sourire sur sa gueule pleine de dents.

|Jongin/Kai|

Alors que Baekhyun dormait toujours près de lui, Kai entendit du bruit, le faisant se redresser sur ses pattes, les oreilles couchées en arrière et les crocs dévoilés. Ses sens étaient tous en alerte, faisant passer la priorité à la protection de la boule de poils toute blanche encore endormie. Le jeune alpha ne cherchait pas le conflit mais si jamais un loup s'approchait un peu trop près, il n'hésiterait pas à attaquer.

Il n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps avant qu'un loup de couleur sable fasse son apparition face à lui . Tous les signes étaient là, celui qui lui faisait face était très certainement l'Alpha de la meute présente sur ces terres. Tout en lui imposait le respect et la soumission.

Le loup aux yeux dorés l'observait, tentant très certainement de savoir ce qui l'amenait sur ses terres. Puis son regard s'attarda sur Baekhyun qui commençait à s'éveiller. Son instinct protecteur prit alors le dessus et Kai se plaça entre le loup blanc et l'autre mal, grognant. Baekhyun était à lui, il était sa seule famille restante alors il était hors de question que quelqu'un s'en prenne à lui. ~ **Ne bouge pas Baek'. ~** lui ordonnant alors quelque chose pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Encore un peu endormi, le loup blanc ne chercha même pas à contester son ordre.

|Jongdae/Chen|

Il adorait Kris, l'Alpha de sa meute. Mais des fois, comme à cet instant, il ressentait juste l'envie de l'étrangler. ~ **Qu'elle superbe idée tient ! Aller à la rencontre des intrus. DES en plus !** ~ Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui avait demandé d'amener avec lui Lay, le guérisseur de la meute. Un des intru était blessé ? Pensait-il se battre avec eux ? ~ **Bon sang il m'énerve !** ~

~ **C'est ce que tu dis toujours Chen. ~** la voix calme et posée du loup courant à ses côtés se fit entendre, ce qui était plutôt rare d'ordinaire. ~ **Kris est comme ça, on l'a choisi pour ce qu'il est.** ~ Chen grogna simplement en réponse n'aimant pas être reprit pas l'autre. Agacé, il accéléra la cadence de ses foulées, souhaitant arriver rapidement auprès de son Alpha. ~ **Il n'est plus très loin, on devrait le rejoindre en quelques minutes.** ~

|Yifan/Kris|

Il était amusant de voir comme les deux loups qui lui faisaient face était deux opposés. L'un était d'un noir d'encre tandis que l'autre avait une fourrure d'un blanc éclatant. Le premier était clairement un alpha, sa façon de se comporter face à lui en était la preuve.

Décidant qu'il serait plus simple de régler la situation sous forme humaine, il se transforma puis prit la parole :

 _Je suis l'Alpha de la meute qui réside sur ces terres, aussi, j'aimerai savoir la raison de votre présence ici._

Le loup noir fixa l'homme face à lui de ses yeux bleus irréels avant de prendre à son tour sa forme humaine, restant cependant toujours devant son compagnon -semblait-il-.

 _Nous ne sommes pas venus dans le but de vous attaquer. On cherchait à fuir notre ancienne meute et à force de courir on s'est retrouvé ici_ , lui lança d'une traite le brun.

 _Pourquoi fuir votre meute ?_ la question avait cependant été surement posée trop tôt car l'autre se refrogna et se mit encore plus en position de défense.

Alors qu'il allait rajouter quelque chose, Chen et Lay firent leur apparition derrière lui. Seul le premier prit sa forme humaine. Grognant quelque peu quant au timing de ses deux camarades, Kris préféra cependant attendre que l'intru reprenne la parole, ce qui, heureusement pour lui qui n'était pas du genre patient, ne tarda pas.

 _Cela ne vous regarde pas. Si notre présence dérange on…_ , Chen lui coupa alors la parole.

 _Tu es sur NOTRE territoire gamin alors ne soit pas idiot et répond aux questions que Kris te pose._ C'était du Chen tout craché, remettre en place quelqu'un qui ne lui témoignait pas le respect qu'il estimait lui être du.

Le loup noir fit alors un signe au loup blanc qui laissa alors place à un jeune garçon à l'apparence efféminée et aux traits fins. Kris pencha la tête pour tenter de l'apercevoir un peu plus étant donné que le brun était en grande partie devant lui mais ce dernier ne bougea pas et lui offrit même un regard noir.

 _On a fui tous les deux notre ancienne meute car l'Alpha voulait faire de lui son nouveau jouet juste après avoir tué celui qu'il avait auparavant_. Le brun avait débité cela assez rapidement, comme s'il en avait honte.

 _Donc vous avez atterri ici à force de courir c'est ça_? le brun hocha simplement la tête, tout comme le blondinet caché derrière lui. Il reprit alors la parole : _Est-ce que vous avez été suivis ?_

 _Non, les autres étaient encore en pleine assemblée à écouter l'Alpha leur promettre la première fois de…,_ le blondinet l'avait frappé, ses joues se colorant rapidement de rouge. _Me tape pas_ _Baek' je suis désolé ! Je suis parti dès qu'il a parlé de faire de Baekhyun son jouet. Je l'ai rejoint et on s'est enfui._

Après cette déclaration, le silence reprit ses droits. Chaque loup observant les autres.


	3. II

« _L'univers est infini, tout comme l'amour que je te porte. »_

|Baekhyun|

La présence des trois autres ne le rendaient pas nerveux, mais leurs regards, si. Etait-ce à cause de ce qu'avait laissé échapper le loup noir ? Ou à cause de la façon dont Kai se mettait entre eux ? Il était facile de se méprendre sur leur relation, même dans son ancienne meute, personne n'osait s'approcher de lui par peur de se faire attaquer par le brun. ~ **Kai, qu'est-ce que l'on fait ?** ~ Le brun prit sa main et la serra dans la sienne, s'adressant au chef de la meute plutôt qu'à lui :

 _On ne sait pas trop où aller, serait-il possible de rester ici quelques temps ?_ le ton utilisé était cette fois ci plus respectueuse bien que totalement forcée.

 _Kai on ne peut pas…,_ Baekhyun ne termina pas sa phrase, coupé par l'homme nommé Kris.

 _Vous pouvez rester ici. Même de manière définitive si vous le souhaitez,_ il gronda sur l'homme à ses côtés, intriguant le blondinet. Peut-être lui avait-il parlé mentalement ? _Suivez-moi. Pour l'instant, vous serez dans la maison des Invités. Lay, par devant pour prévenir Kyung'._ Le loup au pelage chocolat donna un coup de museau à Kris avant de partir en courant.

Baekhyun était surpris par le comportement des loups face à lui. Dans son ancienne meute, personne ne pouvait toucher l'Alpha sous peine de sanction. Kris parlait à voix basse avec le garçon resté près de lui, ne semblant pas prendre outrage du bras passé autour de ses épaules.

Cette vision permis au blond de se détendre, mais voyant que Jongin, lui était encore tendu, il entreprit de lui griffer doucement le dos, sachant qu'il appréciait cela. L'effet fut quasiment immédiat, les muscles du brun se détendirent et sa posture se fit moins agressive.

|Yifan/Kris|

Observant les deux intrus interagir entre eux, la curiosité refit surface rapidement. Le dénommé « Baek » avait calmé presque instantanément le brun rien qu'en le touchant. Chen, qui avait vu son regard briller et qui connaissait bien son Alpha soupira. Lui jetant un regard lui disant clairement « Un jour tu vas avoir des problèmes avec ton comportement. » avant de se détacher de lui. Kris leva les yeux au ciel avant d'attirer l'attention des deux jeunes loups.

 _Vous êtes liés l'un à l'autre_ ? la question fusa dans l'air.

 _Jongin et moi ne sommes pas compagnons._ La réponse avait au moins le mérite d'être claire.

 _Compagnon ou pas, je tuerais quiconque cherchera à s'en prendre à lui_ , grogna Kai _._

 _Regarde-moi ça Kris ! Ne sont-ils pas trop mignons ?_ Chen rigolait, se moquant ouvertement des deux loups, agaçant très clairement le brun.

 _ **Chen. Stop.**_ L'Alpha tapa l'arrière du crâne de ce dernier _ **,**_ _Retransformez-vous tous les deux. On sera plus vite arrivé au village comme ça._

Les deux jeunes hommes acquiescèrent et reprirent leur forme lupine. Comprenant le signal Chen en fit de même avant qu'il se transforme lui aussi, prenant ensuite naturellement la tête du groupe. Avançant assez rapidement, tout en restant à la vue du duo d'opposés, Kris filait vers ce qu'il appelait _'Maison'_ , laissant Chen fermer la marche.

~ **Yifan... Tu rentres bientôt à la maison ? ~** A cette voix au ton légèrement enfantin, son allure augmenta, sans prêter attention aux trois loups qui le suivait, s'attirant un jappement agacé de Chen. ~ **Bientôt, ne t'en fais pas.** ~

|Jongdae/Chen|

Son chef était réellement un livre ouvert, s'en était presque touchant, **presque**. La raison de cette soudaine accélération était tellement évidente que Chen se demandait encore pourquoi aucuns des deux ne s'était déclaré à l'autre.

Mais qu'importe, il se préoccuperait du cas qu'était son meilleur ami une fois qu'il aurait installé les deux nouveaux dans leur 'chez eux à temps indéterminé'. C'était son devoir en tant que Second de la meute. Prenant la place de Kris à l'avant de leur petit groupe, il continua de guider Kai et Baekhyun -s'il avait bien retenu leurs prénoms- jusqu'à l'entrée de leur village, où il reprit sa forme humaine afin de pouvoir communiquer plus facilement avec eux. Le lien mental ne se formait que si les loups acceptaient d'ouvrir une partie de son esprit aux autres, qu'aucun des deux nouveaux cherche à entrer en lien au niveau mental avec eux - **lui** \- était tout à fait … légitime et compréhensible. Mais ça l'agaçait quand même, Kris leur avait offert l'hospitalité et sa protection. Gardant toutes ses réflexions désagréables pour lui, Chen s'efforça de prendre une expression plus avenante en voyant le noir et le blanc faire place au brun et au blond.

 _On va reprendre les présentations_ , annonça-t-il. _Je suis le Second de la meute de Kris et je m'appelle Jongdae, mais Chen c'est correct aussi._ Fixant les deux garçons, il attendit qu'ils se présentent à leur tour.

 _Mon surnom c'est Kai, mon prénom je le garde pour les gens qui me sont proches,_ cette tirade fit sourire moqueusement le Second. _Je suis un alpha._

 _Cet idiot s'appelle Jongin._ Le brun l'avait regardé, outré, ne récoltant en retour qu'un magnifique sourire -Chen n'était pas idiot au point de nier ce point-. _Et moi c'est Baekhyun... Je n'ai pas besoin de dire qu'elle est ma nature, il paraît que c'est_ _ **physiquement**_ _visible._ Sa tirade fit rire le cendré, rire qui augmenta après la moue que l'autre fit.

 _Tu me plais bien toi ! On va bien s'entendre !_ Haussant un sourcil suite au grognement qui s'était fait entendre à la fin de sa phrase, il posa son regard sur le jeune brun qui avait passé un bras autour de la taille du blondinet. _T'as un problème louveteau ? Tu as besoin d'évacuer ta frustration en fait… Approche, que je te remette à ta place._ Son ton avait complètement changé, étant devenu froid et tranchant.

Alors qu'il allait se faire un plaisir de faire comprendre au loup noir qui était le plus fort, Kris refit son apparition, un panda -ou plutôt un loup- le suivant comme son ombre. Soupirant profondément, Chen lança alors simplement un regard noir à Kai.

 _Cheeeeeeeen ! Soit gentil !_ Le panda s'était approché des deux nouveaux et leur avait vivement serré la main. _Moi c'est Tao ! Bienvenue parmi nous ! Et... Pardonnez à Chen d'accord ? Il n'est pas méchant juste… Pas doué en relations sociales._ Kris s'était mis à rire de lui. Mais plutôt que de se moquer de lui, était-il conscient qu'il avait éloigné Tao de Kai et que sa main était toujours posée sur sa hanche ? Non bien sûr que non. Le cendré allait se faire un plaisir de se venger de son chef. Il avait déjà plusieurs idées en tête.

 _Moi je trouve qu'il est sympa,_ répondit le blondinet, lui offrant un sourire auquel il répondit rapidement. _Merci de nous accueillir. Mais vous savez Jongin n'est pas comme ça habituellement, je crois que son côté alpha lui monte à la tête ! C'est un agneau en temps normal._ Le brun, qui ne l'avait pas lâché du regard depuis le départ alla pincer la taille de son 'ami' –il y avait anguille sous roche c'était certain ! - pour montrer son désaccord.

L'affection que le blondinet portait à son ami était presque palpable dans ses paroles, même s'il se moquait clairement de lui. Jongdae avait le sentiment de se revoir avec son ami d'enfance, _Minseok_ , dont il avait perdu la trace il y a quelques années. **Il lui manquait.**


	4. III

_« Notre monde est petit, mais nos différences sont grandes. »_

|Baekhyun|

Il angoissait un peu, malgré les paroles rassurantes de Chen et Tao, à l'idée de rencontrer les autres membres de la meute. Allait-il s'entendre avec eux ? Réussir à se faire une place parmi eux ? Le jeune oméga se posait d'innombrables questions, tournant en rond dans la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée dans la maison des Invités.

 _Baek' ? Je peux entrer ?_

Surpris d'entendre des petits coups frappés à sa porte, Baekhyun s'arrêta en pleins milieu de la chambre, se forçant à se calmer avant d'autoriser son ami à pénétrer la pièce. Ce dernier entra, refermant immédiatement la porte derrière lui.

 _Comment tu te sens ?_ Kai posait cette question alors qu'il savait pertinemment comme il se sentait.

 _Je vais parfaitement bien Kai, comme tu peux le constater._

 _Ecoute Baekhyun, on est pas obligé de faire ça, ni même de…_ , mais le blond ne le laissa pas finir, effaçant ses paroles d'un geste de la main.

 _Je ne veux pas passer ma vie à fuir Jongin. Je déteste faire ça, tu le sais très bien._

Kai avait simplement acquiescé avant de lui signalé qu'ils devaient se rendre chez l'Alpha afin d'entrer officiellement dans la meute et d'être présenté à tout le monde.

| ?|

Kris avait demandé à chaque loup de venir chez lui afin de faire une annonce, ce qui l'avait surpris. Curieux de nature, il s'était rapidement mit en mouvement, faisant s'agiter ses courts cheveux bruns légèrement bouclés. Arrivé le premier, il alla à la rencontre de Tao qui était -comme d'habitude- en train de grignoter quelque chose dans la cuisine de son Alpha, complétement dans son monde.

 _Coucou petit panda !_ Lui adressa-t-il, avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

 _Chan ! Chu est en avanche !_ Tao avait bien sûr parlé la bouche pleine, comme souvent.

 _Je suis un grand curieux, tu le sais. Et puis je m'ennuyais chez moi donc en un sens, cela tombe bien. J'espère juste que ce n'est pas une mauvaise nouvelle._

Tao lui avait souris, lui confirmant simplement que ce n'était pas une mauvaise nouvelle. Chanyeol aurait aimé en savoir plus mais le jeune garçon lui avait annoncé très sérieusement que s'il disait quoi que ce soit avant l'heure, Kris allait le punir et cette simple remarque l'avait empêché d'insister auprès du panda. Le brun ne souhaitait pas que son ami ait des problèmes avec l'Alpha alors il le laissa retourner à son énième repas de la journée -il en était certain- et était parti s'installer dans un canapé du salon.

 _Chanyeol ?_ Rouvrant ses yeux -dont il n'avait pas eu conscience de les avoir fermés-, il les posa sur le nouveau venu, petit avec de grand yeux d'un noir ébène.

 _Kyungsoooooo, dis-moi que tu sais la raison de notre présence ici …_ , il savait qu'il se comportait de façon enfantine, mais il voulait vraiment comprendre pourquoi le chef avait décrété une réunion.

 _Je le sais._

Gonflant ses joues tel un enfant, il se détourna du plus petit avant de grogner de douleur suite au coup porté à sa tête.

 _Kyung arrête de me taper ! Tu es minuscule mais tu… Ok, je n'ai rien dis._ Le garçon aux cheveux bordeaux avait tendance à faire peur quand il fixait de ses grands yeux et Chanyeol

 _On va avoir deux nouveaux loups dans la meute._ Kyungsoo avait lâché la ' bombe', un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Il ajouta en murmurant : _Un…deux… Trois…_

 _QUOOIIIIIII ?! COMMENT CA ?!_ Le loup face à lui leva les yeux au ciel trouvant la réaction de son ami complétement disproportionnée.

L'annonce avait sidérée Chanyeol et son expression abasourdie avait poussé le bordeaux à se moquer de lui. Ce qui amena une mini dispute, bien vite calmé par l'arrivée des autres membres de la meute. Avec le plus petit, le brun avait salué les trois autres rapidement rejoins pas un Tao aux coins des lèvres couverts de miettes. Chen en voyant ça avait envoyé le plus jeune d'entre eux dans la salle de bain, lui ordonnant d'aller se nettoyer le visage afin d'être présentable, le faisant râler.

|Kris|

 _Tout le monde étant désormais arrivé, il est temps pour moi de vous présenter officiellement à la meute._ Les deux loups face à lui hochèrent la tête, se dirigeant tout comme lui vers la porte. S'arrêtant devant cette dernière il interpella le plus grand des deux loups.

 _Mh ?_ Le garçon aux cheveux noir de jais était à nouveau en mode 'Alpha protecteur' comme l'appelait le blondinet, ce qui n'était pas pour l'arranger. Aussi, préférant prévenir que guérir, il annonça la couleur directement.

 _Il y a deux autres loups dans cette meute qui sont très affectueux et tactiles, tout comme Tao. Alors, abstiens toi de leur sauter à la gorge quand ils prendront Baekhyun dans leurs bras. Je ne tiens pas que cela tourne au bain de sang._

 _Tu as compris Jongin ? Interdiction de faire comme si j'étais Tien._ Le blond avait une autorité certaine sur son comparse, ce qui amusait Kris à la vue de leur catégorie respective.

 _Arrête ça Baek' je ne suis pas un enfant_. Le loup noir grognait.

 _Ne lui donne pas de raison de te parler comme tel si tu ne le supporte pas_. _On descend, je n'ai pas envie de les faire attendre et je tiens à l'intégrité de mon salon._

Sa remarque avait fait rire discrètement le petit oméga tandis que l'autre avait juste jurer dans sa barbe. Ils allaient moins s'ennuyer avec ces deux-là, vu qu'ils passaient leur temps à se chamailler.

|Chanyeol|

Se penchant d'avant en arrière sur le canapé il attendait que son Alpha et les deux nouveaux -si D.O ne s'était pas moqué de lui- fassent leur apparition. La patience ce n'était pas son fort, loin de là. Heureusement pour lui, l'attente fut courte, deux odeurs inconnues se faisant sentir en plus de celle de Kris. Sa tête se releva d'elle-même sans attendre, observant les deux nouveaux venus. Tout semblait les opposer physiquement, leur taille, leur couleur de cheveux, … C'était assez amusant. Le plus petit était mignon …


	5. IV

_« Sais-tu que les étoiles que tu vois dans le ciel sont déjà mortes depuis longtemps ? Elles continuent de briller cependant, pour nous faire passer un message. »_

|Jongin/Kai|

L'Alpha avait pris le parti de les présenter rapidement, n'indiquant que leur prénom -ou surnom le concernant- et leur catégorie. En retour, les membres de leur nouvelle meute s'étaient eux aussi présentés. De ce qu'il avait compris ils étaient trois alpha, deux bêtas ainsi que deux omégas. En somme, une meute assez petite mais plutôt équilibrée. Curieux quant au fait qu'aucuns des membres ne semblaient liés entre eux, Kai en demanda la raison. Se décalant pour éviter le coup de coude dans ses hanches de Baekhyun, il attendit que l'hôte de la maison daigne lui répondre, ignorant aussi le regard de tueur du Second.

 _La meute n'a que deux ans, il n'y a pas encore eu de Cérémonie du Lien._

 _Deux ans ? Alors ça veut dire que ce territoire n'appartenait à personne auparavant ?_ questionna le petit blond.

 _Il était à moi._ C'était le grand brun aux oreilles un peu décollées qui avait répondu, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

 _A toi ? Tout seul ?_ Il était clair que l'annonce de ce grand dadais avait fait de l'effet à l'oméga, lui tirant un grognement agacé. _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Jong' ?_

 _Boule de poils, recommence pas à montrer les crocs dès qu'un autre que toi parles à Baekhyun._ Cette fois c'était Chen -cet être insupportable- qui avait pris la parole.

Sentant le regard rempli de reproche de son ami sur lui, il s'était légèrement incliné pour s'excuser de son comportement. Toutefois il ne put s'empêcher de préciser à Chen que les excuses ne lui étaient pas destinées, ce qui ne l'avait, semblait-il pas touché plus que cela.

Laissant Baekhyun discuter avec Tao et Suho -la 'maman' du groupe apparemment-, il s'installa sur l'une des rares places libres sur les canapés, à côté du plus petit de la meute, aux cheveux d'une surprenante -mais jolie- couleur bordeaux. Il n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis qu'ils avaient été présentés par Kris, ce qui intriguait le brun. Après tout, ils faisaient désormais parti de la même 'famille'.

 _Arrête de m'observer comme cela. C'est dérangeant._

 _Pardon ?_ Kai pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté.

 _Ta façon de me regarder est dérangeante. Si tu as quelque chose à me demander fais le directement._ Le ton que celui aux grands yeux avait employé surprit le plus grand, ne s'attendant pas à autant de froideur de sa part.

 _Je me demandais juste pourquoi tu n'avais pas parlé depuis tout à l'heure._

Il n'avait reçu qu'un soupir agacé en réponse avant que l'autre _Dumbo_ lui apprenne que si Kyungsoo -il savait enfin son nom- ne lui répondait pas, c'était à cause de son comportement.

| ?|

Il éprouvait un profond respect envers Chanyeol, étant donné que c'était grâce à lui que la Meute avait un endroit où vivre, mais dès fois, comme à cet instant, il avait envie de le frapper. Ne pouvait-il donc pas se taire plutôt que parler pour lui ?

Passant une main dans ses cheveux bordeaux, il soupira. Le nouveau l'attirait sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi. Il était… Bronzé -comment était-ce possible d'ailleurs ? -, à peine plus petit que la perche qui lui servait d'ami, ses yeux était magnifiques, il était Beau tout simplement. Mais tout comme il l'attirait, il le repoussait. Son comportement l'agaçait alors que c'était seulement la première fois qu'ils se voyaient. Enfin, chaque chose en son temps, d'abord, il devait remettre à sa place son idiot d'ami !

 _Chanyeol, si tu ne veux pas que je décolle un peu plus tes oreilles, fais-moi plaisir et tais-toi._

 _Mais Kyuuung…_ La tête que faisait l'autre était très drôle à voir, pourtant il garda son visage neutre, voir blasé.

 _Non, j'ai mieux en fait, va chercher ce que j'ai préparé pour tout le monde à la maison. Et prend le nouveau avec toi_. A ses mots Kai avait froncé les sourcils. _Ne t'en fais pas, je ne parlais pas de toi, mais de ton petit ami._

 _Baekhyun ? Mon…_ Le blond c'était approché d'eux en entendant son prénom, coupant le brun dans son élan, son attention étant totalement capté par le nouveau venu.

 _Vous parlez de moi ?_ Le sourire qu'il affichait était apparemment contagieux car les deux alphas autour de lui s'étaient mis à sourire comme des débiles -surtout Chan'-.

 _Oui, Kyung voulait que toi et moi on aille chercher ce qu'il a préparé pour nous tous._ _Et il a essayé de rassuré ton petit ami mais…_ D.O voyait bien le regard de son ami voyager entre Kai et Baekhyun.

 _Je vous stoppe de suite, Jongin n'est_ _ **pas**_ _mon petit ami et ne le sera_ _ **jamais**_ _._

 _Cool, on peut aller chercher le repas tous les deux alors ?_ Au hochement de tête du plus petit, le plus grand l'avait attrapé par la main et entrainé dehors.

Il enviait le côté spontané de son ami, lui aurait certainement réfléchis pendant un bon moment avant de se décidé à amener quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait que depuis peu à sa suite. Se reprenant mentalement à cette pensée puérile, il se reconcentra sur ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, à savoir, Kai -ou Jongin, comme il venait de l'apprendre- en pleine conversation avec un Tao fasciné par ses histoires, un Kris qui surveille de loin, et les trois autres qui parlent entre eux.

Il avait l'habitude de ne pas être mêlé au conversation …

|Chanyeol|

N'ayant pas lâché la main du blondinet, même une fois sorti de la maison -ou plutôt chalet- de son Alpha, Chanyeol l'entrainait chez Kyungsoo et lui. Satisfait de sentir la main de l'autre se resserrer plutôt que l'inverse, il adressa un grand sourire à l'autre loup avant de pénétré chez lui. Se dirigeant directement vers la cuisine avec le plus petit, il s'arrêta et fixa la quantité astronomique de nourriture.

 _Ton ami, Kyungsoo, il a préparé ça tout seul ?_ Baekhyun était impressionné.

 _D.O adore faire la cuisine. Souvent, il prépare à manger pour toute la meute et passe chez tout le monde pour leur donner une part._ Le grand brun était d'ailleurs très reconnaissant envers son ami pour tous ses repas, lui n'était pas très doué pour tout cela.

 _Quand on le voit, aux premiers abords, on dirait qu'il est froid et presque sans cœur, mais ce n'est qu'une façade n'est-ce pas ?_ Ses paroles surprirent Chanyeol par leur véracité.

 _Comment le sais-tu alors que tu viens de le rencontrer ?_ Lâchant enfin la main de son vis-à-vis, le plus grand rassembla le repas et l'organisa dans les différents paniers prévus à cet effet.

 _Jongin … Kai, il fonctionne un peu comme ça aussi. Ce qu'il vous montre, c'est parce qu'il ne vous connait pas et qu'il ne sait pas trop comment réagir._ Baekhyun se rapprocha de lui et l'aida a terminé rapidement. _Il m'a toujours protégé des alphas de notre ancienne meute qui me voyaient simplement comme un jouet potentiel…._

 _Attends, tu étais vu comme un jouet à cause de quoi ? De ta nature d'oméga ?_ Le blond ne fit qu'hocher la tête, regardant ailleurs. Baekhyun, regarde-moi. Plutôt que de lui obéir, le plus petit regarda fixement le sol. Mal à l'aise, le brun passa une main sur sa nuque. Ecoute, je suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. On devrait juste… retourner avec les autres, avant qu'ils se posent des questions. Je ne tiens pas à ce que ton ami me saute dessus dès le premier jour ! Cette dernière phrase ramena le sourire de son vis-à-vis, le soulageant.

 _C'est dommage, ça aurait donné une raison à Chen de se battre avec Kai._ Le sourire que l'oméga arborait était un peu moqueur.

 _Je suis certain qu'il aura très rapidement l'occasion de le faire !_

Prenant les deux paniers repas, en tendant à Baekhyun, Chanyeol récupéra ensuite sa petite main qu'il tenait auparavant, lui souriant doucement avant de l'entrainer à nouveau vers le chalet de l'Alpha.


	6. V

_« Il existe beaucoup de chemins possibles mais un seul mène à notre âme sœur. »_

| ?|

Tout avait l'air de se passer au mieux, ce qui le rassurait. Baekhyun et Chanyeol semblait avoir vite sympathisé tandis que Kai discutait avec Tao sous le regard un peu blasé de Kyungsoo et celui protecteur de Kris. Chen, Kris et Lay discutait ensembles. Seul Kyungsoo semblait être à l'écart mais cela ne différait pas de d'habitude.

Son côté 'maternel' était vraiment satisfait de voir qu'il n'y avait pas de tension entre les nouveaux et le reste de la meute. Ayant eu vent -par Chen- de son léger accrochage avait le jeune alpha, Suho avait craint que ce dernier ne devienne agressif dès que les autres s'approcherait de Baekhyun, mais il n'en était rien. Il voyait bien que le jeune loup surveillait son ami, mais ne cherchait pas à l'éloigner de l'alpha aux oreilles légèrement décollées.

 _Suho ?_ Posant son regard Lay, le susnommé lui montra d'un geste de la tête qu'il avait son attention _. Tu penses qu'ils vont bien s'intégrer dans la meute ?_

 _Je l'espère. Nous sommes des loups, c'est dans notre nature d'être ensembles et même s'ils auraient très bien pu vivre que tous les deux, je pense que c'est mieux pour eux d'être avec nous._

 _Car une meute apporte la stabilité…N'est-ce pas ?_ La 'maman' eut un petit sourire aux lèvres avant de repartir dans ses pensées.

| Kyungsoo / D.O|

Ne se mêlant nullement des conversations de ses camarades de meutes, le jeune homme aux cheveux bordeaux décida d'installer sur la table les plats rapportés par le blondinet et la grande perche qui lui servait d'ami. Ainsi concentré sur sa tâche, il ne remarqua pas de suite la présence à ses côtés de Baekhyun. Ce n'est que lorsque ce dernier posa sa main sur son épaule pour lui indiquer plus clairement sa présence qu'il y fit attention.

 _Il y a un souci ?_

 _Tu es dans ton coin depuis tout à l'heure alors je me disais que je pourrais t'aider à mettre la table ? Et puis j'aimerai apprendre à te connaitre aussi._

 _Oh…_ Le blondinet l'avait surpris en lui annonçant cela de but en blanc. _Pour ce qui est de m'aider, ne t'embête pas avec ça, je peux le faire._

 _J'y tiens vraiment. Tu peux me dire où sont les couverts ?_

L'oméga lui indiqua un meuble, et plus précisément un tiroir dans lequel se trouvaient les dit couverts, allant de son côté chercher ce qu'il fallait pour servir tout ce qu'il avait préparé plutôt dans la journée. Revenant auprès du blondinet, ils installèrent ensembles ce qu'il manquait avant de s'asseoir tous deux à table.

Sans qu'il n'y prête vraiment attention son regard dévia vers le nouvel alpha de la meute, ses sourcils se fronçant imperceptiblement. Il ne prêtait plus la moindre attention au garçon à côté de lui.

Kyungsoo ? Hey ! Kyungsoo !

Surpris par le haussement de ton de Baekhyun, il écarquilla les yeux, faisant honneur à sa réputation de hibou. Le blondinet, quoiqu'un peu amusé, se mit à lui chuchoter :

 _Il y a un souci avec Jongin ? Tu ne fais que le regarder…_

 _Comment ça ?_ Le bordeaux le regardait avec ses gros yeux. _Non, je n'ai rien contre ton ami. J'étais dans mes pensées et mon regard…_

 _Kyungsoo, tu le suis du regard depuis tout à l'heure._ Le rire du blondinet résonna dans la pièce, attirant le regard des autres loups présents sur eux.

|Jongin/ Kai |

Il avait senti le regard de l'oméga hostile sur lui, mais ne souhaitant pas déclencher une rixe, il avait fait comme si de rien n'était. Il avait prêté attention au duo que lorsque le rire de son blondinet d'ami avait résonné clairement dans la maison. Souriant automatiquement à ce bruit si familier et agréable, il s'approcha, comme les autres des deux loups.

La scène était plutôt amusante à regarder. Baekhyun ne cessait de rire tandis que D.O lui jetait un regard terrifiant qui n'atteignait pas le moins du monde le blondinet. Le jeune loup n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait été dit précédemment, mais il lui semblait que son ami s'amusait réellement.

 _Hé, petit loup, fais gaffe tu as de la bave qui coule !_ Il n'avait pas eu besoin de se tourner pour savoir qui venait de parler. Chen, parce que c'était bien lui, souriait narquoisement.

 _La ferme le troll._ La réponse manquait de conviction, mais il savait qu'avec le Second de la Meute, il n'aurait jamais le dernier mot. Il l'avait très rapidement compris.

 _Kai, Chen,_ _ **ça suffit.**_ L'ordre avait claqué dans le salon, faisant cesser toutes les conversations. __ _On est là pour faire connaissance, pour apprendre à se connaître. Alors attendez qu'on ait fini le repas pour vos conneries !_

 _ **Bien, Alpha.**_ Jongin et Jongdae avaient répondu comme un seul homme, se jetant tout de même des regards noirs. __

 _Maintenant, il serait temps de faire honneur au festin que Kyungsoo nous a fait._ _**Tout le monde à table**_.

|Externe |

A l'ordre de Kris, tous les loups présents s'exécutèrent et s'installèrent autour de la table. Kris se tenait en bout de table, Jongdae sur sa gauche, Tao sur sa droite. A côté de ce dernier se trouvait Jongin avec qui il s'entendait décidément bien, lui-même en face de Lay. Ensuite de chaque côté de ces deux-là se trouvait Baekhyun et Chanyeol, se dévorant du regard sans même s'en rendre compte. Et pour finir, Kyungsoo se trouvait à côté de son meilleur ami, gardant un air blasé au visage tandis que Suho lui, un sourire aux lèvres, s'amusait de voir le jeune oméga et son grand garçon -comme il aimait l'appelait- dans leur bulle.

Kris, lui observait sa Meute nouvellement agrandie, se demandant si l'ancienne meute de Kai et Baekhyun allait venir lui causer des problèmes. En soit, il n'était pas inquiet outre mesure, mais il souhaitait que ses deux nouveaux membres trouvent sur son territoire un véritable foyer sans être inquiété.

 _Bon appétit à tous._


	7. VI

_« La Cérémonie du lien peut être effectué entre deux âme-sœurs, ou entre deux partenaires ayant décidés de passer leur vie ensemble. »_

|Externe – Ancienne meute de Baekhyun et Kai|

Les guerriers de la meute, à savoir une dizaine de bêtas et d'alphas, étaient en pleins préparatifs. Leur Alpha, un dénommé Sulgi, leur avait ordonné de retrouver la trace des deux fugueurs. Il savait qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'ils soient désormais loin, mais il désirait plus que tout retrouvé le petit blondinet qu'il considérait comme sien. Si ses soldats le retrouvaient, il allait passer un sale moment. Il avait prévu de le **dresser** , de **lui retirer tout envie** et **moyen de s'échapper** , mais surtout, il allait **tuer** lui-même **Kim Jongin**.

 _Tu es à moi Byun Baekhyun. Si je ne peux pas t'avoir, alors personne d'autre ne le pourra._ Un rire sadique -légèrement psychopathe- lui échappa avant qu'il sorte de sa cabane pour hurler ses ordres.

En attendant que son bien aimé lui soit ramené, Sulgi pouvait toujours s'amuser dans la cabane un peu à l'écart qu'il aimait nommer « La maison des Plaisirs ». A l'intérieur de celle-ci se trouvait cinq Oméga, deux venant de sa propre meute, les trois autres étant des 'cadeaux' des meutes alentours, le craignant et qui préféraient l'acheter ainsi pour avoir la paix.

Bien que Sulgi souhaitait plus que tout obtenir le bel oméga qu'était Baekhyun, il ne voyait qu'en lui un jouet pouvant porter ses enfants. L'Alpha ténébreux n'avait aucune envie de se lier à qui que ce soit, quand bien même former une paire avec ledit oméga aurait pu lui assurer son asservissement jusqu'à sa mort, il préférait le marquer… D'une autre façon.

 _Bonjour mes poupées, j'espère que vous avez été sages aujourd'hui, sinon… Vous savez ce qu'il vous attend n'est-ce pas ?_ Sulgi se tenait dans l'entrée de la Maison des Plaisirs, faisant face à ses cinq jouets qui étaient complétement terrifié. _Voyons ne faites pas ces têtes mes chéris !_

|Zitao/Tao|

L'oméga en avait assez. Il avait beau envoyer encore et encore des signaux à Yifan, ce dernier ne s'en rendait pas compte. Ou alors… Il n'était pas intéressé par lui ? Cette hypothèse avait toujours le don de le rendre mal. Il voulait passer sa vie avec l'Alpha…

… _Tao ? Tao_ _…_ _Taooo ? youhou je te parle… Non mais il se fiche de moi ?_ _Hey Zitao !_ Sursautant, le susnommé sorti de ses pensées et fis face au Second de la meute qui l'observait avec une expression indéchiffrable.

 _Je suis désolé Chen, je pensais et je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver. Il y a un problème ?_

Le visage de son ami c'était légèrement fermé, inquiétant le jeune garçon. Malgré son comportement de troll, Jongdae savait être sérieux quand la situation l'exigeait, et il semblait à Tao qu'il faisait face à un de ces moments-là. Mordillant ses lèvres, soudainement nerveux, il questionna l'autre du regard. Avant d'ajouter à voix haute :

 _C'est grave ? Yifan a…_ Mais il ne put rien rajouter de plus, son ami le coupant prestement.

 _Yifan et toi ce n'est plus possible ! Vous le faites exprès, pas vrai ?!_ L'expression du troll de service avait complètement changée. Il était désormais clair pour le plus jeune que l'autre ressentait un profond agacement. _Je sais que vos sentiments sont réciproques, alors pourquoi êtes-vous autant aveugle ?_

 _Co-comment ça ?_ Tao était perdu, il n'était pas certain de comprendre ce que sous entendait la phrase du plus âgé. Ayant peur de se faire de faux espoirs pour rien.

 _Tao, ne me dis pas que…_ Le Second lâcha un long soupire. _Ce n'est pas à moi de te dire ça normalement, mais comme Kris est aussi aveugle que je suis drôle, je vais m'en occuper._

|Jongdae/Chen|

Mettre son Alpha et Tao ensembles était dans ses plans depuis un petit moment, cependant l'arrivée dans la meute des deux petits nouveaux avait quelque peu retardé ses plans. Ce point étant désormais réglé vu qu'ils étaient intégrés tous deux dans leur groupe -certes Kai allait finir par se prendre un bon coup de patte dans la truffe s'il le cherchait à nouveau- il pouvait à nouveau se concentrer sur son opération 'Taoris' comme il aimait la nommer.

 _Ecoute Tao, je suis au courant de tes sentiments très profonds pour Kris, depuis un certain temps maintenant._

 _Ce… C'est si visible que ça ? J'ai beau envoyé pleins de signaux à Yifan, j'ai l'impression que cela ne sert à rien, que je serais juste éternellement le louveteau qu'il a pris sous son aile._ L'oméga jouait tristement avec l'une de ses mèches de cheveux.

Chen avait envie de cogner sa tête contre un mur. Ses deux amis n'étaient vraiment pas doués l'un avec l'autre. Leur amour était visible par tous, sauf eux. C'était à la fois adorable mais aussi complétement risible.

 _Vous êtes transparents dans vos sentiments l'un envers l'autre Tao. Toute la meute, même Baekhyun et ce débile de Kai l'ont remarqué !_ Son fameux sourire de chat fit surface sur ces lèvres à la pensée que l'alpha avec qui il se prenait souvent la tête avait tout de même réussi à voir le lien qui unissait ses deux amis. Comme quoi, tout n'était pas perdu, même pour les idiots.

 _Tu ne supportes vraiment pas Kai ?_ La question du chinois fut balayée d'un simple coup de mains de l'alpha. _Je … Je voudrais y croire Chen, mais et si ce n'était qu'une impression ? Que des faux espoirs ? Si ses sentiments étaient semblables aux miens…_ Le jeune homme ne termina pas sa phrase, son visage se fermant.

Voyons l'expression blessée du plus jeune, Jongdae l'attira dans ses bras pour une accolade réconfortante. Ce décidant à lui raconter une petite anecdote pour lui remonter le moral et l'aider à croire enfin à la possibilité que ses sentiments envers l'Alpha soient réciproques.

 _Ecoute moi bien Tao, d'accord ? Tu écoutes juste, sans rien dire._ Le plus jeune hocha simplement la tête pour lui montrer qu'il avait compris. _Tu t'es beaucoup rapproché de Kai depuis qu'il est arrivé dans la meute. Lui et toi, vous pouvez être de sacrés petits diables ! Enfin, ce n'est pas vraiment le sujet. Ce rapprochement, tu vois, il n'est pas passé vraiment inaperçu aux yeux de Kris. Il te dévore tout le temps des yeux Tao, même que des fois c'est plutôt flippant. Mignon parce que ses yeux disent tout l'amour qu'il a pour toi, mais flippant parce que même si on lui parle, il ne te lâche jamais entièrement du regard ou alors que quand c'est quelque chose de vraiment grave._

 _Depuis que toi et Kai êtes proches, du moins, assez pour vous tenir parfois la main, dormir l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé -et j'en passe- je n'ai jamais autant entendu Kris se plaindre. Il me dit toujours que « son Tao adoré ne passe plus autant de temps avec lui, qu'il l'oubli pour Kai et que ça le frustre énormément »._ Les joues du plus jeune se colorèrent adorablement d'une teinte rosée. _Tu sais, je pense qu'avec quelqu'un comme notre Alpha, il vaudrait mieux que tu lui dises directement ce que tu as sur le cœur, car le connaissant, il n'osera jamais faire le premier pas, jamais. Je sais qu'il a tendance à encore te voir comme lorsqu'il t'a récupéré. Mais justement bébé panda, c'est maintenant à toi de lui montrer à quel point tu as grandi et que tu es bel et un adulte, un homme avec les sentiments qui vont avec d'accord ?_

 **Chen ? Tu sais où es Tao ? Il n'est pas chez nous… Et je n'arrive pas à avoir accès à son esprit.** Cette réplique mentale de son ami le fit sourire à nouveau.

 _Je crois que Kris te cherche Tao. Il vient de me demander si je savais où tu étais car il ne t'a pas trouvé chez_ _ **vous**_ _._

 _O-oh, je vais rentrer alors. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète._ Le jeune garçon se détacha de Chen avant de s'incliner devant lui. _Je te remercie Hyung, ça m'a fait du bien d'en parler un peu avec quelqu'un. J'y vais !_ Il commença à s'éloigner, se tournant juste le temps d'entendre les dernières paroles de son Hyung :

 _Pense bien à ce que je t'ai dit. Tu es_ _ **un homme**_ _désormais, alors_ _ **montre lui**_ _._

 _Chen regarde son dongsaeng courir pour rejoindre son Alpha, souriant comme un idiot._

 _J'espère qu'il va réussir à lui faire comprendre ses sentiments !_ Ajout a-t-il à voix haute.


	8. VII

_« Une meute est composée d'une multitude de lien. Chaque lien à une couleur qui lui est propre. »_

|Yifan/ Kris|

Si d'aventure, un jour, quelqu'un lui demandait quel est l'endroit où il se sent le mieux, la réponse de Yifan serait très certainement : « Là où se trouve Zitao ». Ou sa maison, car c'était là qu'il vivait, **avec l'oméga** , c'était leur chez eux et pour rien au monde, il ne souhaitait vivre avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Depuis qu'il l'avait sauvé, le loup de Kris considérait Tao comme sien même s'il ne l'avait pas marqué, ce qui lui convenait jusqu'à il y a peu. La nouvelle proximité entre le bel oméga et le petit nouveau, Kai, déplaisait à son loup, mais aussi à lui-même. Dès qu'ils les voyaient ensembles, rigoler, se toucher, il devait à chaque fois se retenir de grogner sur le jeune loup qui était un peu trop proche de **son** Zitao. Quand il avait fini par en parler à Chen, ce dernier s'était tout d'abord moqué de lui, ce qui l'avait énervé, avant de prendre son air sérieux et de lui donner son avis.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose Alpha ?_ Chen lui faisait face, une expression sérieuse au visage, comme à chaque fois qu'il le convoquait.

 _C'est à titre personnel Chen, pas besoin des formalités._

 _Vu la tête que tu tires, c'est quelque chose d'important tout de même. Tu as l'air plutôt agacé._ Son second avait ce petit sourire en coin, qu'il arborait souvent quand il savait des choses que les autres ignoraient. _Est-ce que par hasard… Cela ne concernerait pas un certain oméga ?_

 _Je ne supporte pas qu'il soit aussi proche de Kai._

 _Eh bien, cela a le mérite d'être clair. Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi au juste ?_ Le sourire de son second s'était encore agrandit, lui donnant envie de grogner sans qu'il ne sache trop pourquoi. _Serais-tu en train de comprendre que Tao n'est_ _ **pas**_ _marqué et qu'il peut donc aller avec quelqu'un d'autre s'il le souhaite ?_

 _Il est hors de question que Kai fasse de lui son oméga !_

 _Pourquoi pas ? Ils s'entendent plutôt …_ Mais Kris ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase.

 _Parce que Tao_ _ **m'appartient**_ _._ Cette fois, c'était plus le loup que l'homme qui parlait, quand bien même ils étaient en parfait accord sur ce fait. Le plus jeune était à eux et seulement à eux.

 _Il t'appartiendrait si tu l'avais marqué, or ce n'est pas le cas. Et ne me dis pas « Mais il est trop jeune, c'est encore un louveteau » et toutes les conneries que tu me sors habituellement, parce qu'on sait l'un comme l'autre que Tao est un loup pleinement adulte désormais. S'il finit marqué par un autre que toi Kris… Tu ne pourras t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, parce que tu as été trop aveugle et idiot pour te rendre compte que tu es le seul qu'il désire._ Chen se leva une fois sa phrase terminée et laissa son alpha seul face à ses pensées et son 'problème'.

 _Je ne sais pas quoi faire…_

 **FIN DU FLASHBACK**

Bien sûr, Chen était égal à lui-même, il avait mis le doigt là où cela faisait mal. Mais ne sachant pas comment réagir, Kris n'avait pas changé de comportement. Il restait simple observateur de la distance qui se créait entre celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme son âme sœur et lui.

Il était chez lui, seul, Tao ne l'attendait pas comme il le faisait avant l'arrivée de Baekhyun et Kai, chez eux. Il n'arrivait même pas à le contacter via télépathie. Inquiet de n'avoir aucune nouvelle alors qu'habituellement il en avait rapidement, il avait fini par demander à Chen s'il savait où était le plus jeune, mais son second ne lui avait pas répondu.

Kris se sentait misérable ainsi, à espérer que Tao revienne vers lui et le choisisse lui plutôt qu'un autre.

|Jongin/Kai|

Sous forme de loup, Kai se promenait dans les bois bordant le petit 'village' de sa nouvelle meute, profitant de sa solitude passagère pour faire le point sur sa situation. Il s'était rapidement fait à la meute qui les avaient accueillis, Baekhyun et lui. Se rapprochant de Tao, mais aussi, à sa plus grande surprise, du loup plutôt effacé et silencieux qu'était Lay. Globalement, il n'y avait pas de problème avec la meute. Kai n'avait pas de problème avec les loups qui l'entouraient désormais au quotidien. **S'il** oubliait Chen et Kyungsoo. Pour le premier, il ne cherchait même pas à régler le problème, il savait d'avance qu'il aurait plus envie de le frapper plutôt que parler avec lui. Le véritable souci à ses yeux, était avec le garçon aux yeux de hiboux. Ce dernier semblait lui en vouloir pour quelque chose qui l'ignorait et il l'avouait sans mal, le rejet constant de l'autre lui pesait. A chaque fois que Jongin faisait face à l'autre loup, celui-ci semblait dresser un immense mur infranchissable quel que soit la méthode utilisée. Baekhyun avait bien avancé l'idée qu'il était comme cela avec tous, mais lui avait bien remarqué que ce traitement lui était réservé. Son meilleur pouvait aller vers le loup-hibou sans que celui-ci le rejette.

~ **Je ne comprends pas ce que je lui ai fait !** ~ Et alors qu'il pensait être seul, une voix, au combien détestable à ses yeux lui répondu :

~ **Ta simple présence est une nuisance, cherches pas plus loin petit loup.** ~ Un grondement sourd lui échappa lorsqu'il fit face au nouveau venu. L'insupportable Second de Kris, Chen. Kai avait déjà entendu de l'amour au premier regard, mais pas de la haine. A peine rencontré qu'ils se détestaient déjà. ~ **Serais-tu en train de parler de toi-même** _ **Chennie**_ **?** ~ Tout était bon pour pousser l'autre loup à bout et le surnom était un moyen relativement efficace. Il l'avait déjà utilisé deux/ trois fois, mais à chaque fois qu'ils commençaient à dangereusement se rapprocher l'un de l'autre pour se battre, l'Alpha apparaissait et utilisait l' _ **Ordre**_ pour qu'ils cessent. ~ **Voyons,** _ **petit poulet**_ **, tu sais que c'est mal d'évacuer sa frustration sur quelqu'un ! Je sais que tu as toujours en travers le fait que Baekhyun te rejette en permanence… Mais quand même ! ~**

C'était la phrase de trop pour le loup noir. Il se mit en position d'attaque et bondit sur l'autre, griffes et crocs sortis.


	9. VIII

_« Notre plus grand ennemi, ce n'est pas le Monde, mais nous-même. »_

| Baekhyun|

Sous sa forme lupine, le jeune oméga furetait dans les bois aux alentours du village de sa meute, cherchant un coin où s'installer, repensant au comportement intriguant de l'oméga aux yeux de hiboux. Dès que son meilleur ami était dans les cinq mètres, Kyungsoo devenait une lame affutée, terriblement belle, mais surtout très dangereuse. Baekhyun se demandait si Jongin avait fait quelque chose au loup aux cheveux bordeaux pour qu'il agisse ainsi avec lui.

Alors qu'il s'enfonçait un peu plus entre les arbres, une odeur de sang, qu'il identifia rapidement comme celle de son meilleur ami se fit sentir, l'alertant immédiatement. Inquiet pour Kai, le beau loup blanc se mit à courir pour le rejoindre.

|Jongdae/Chen|

~ **Tu es calmé ça y est ?** ~ Comme seule réponse, il obtint un grognement, mais cela ne fit pas disparaitre sa satisfaction. Il avait enfin pu remettre le jeune loup noir à sa place comme il le désirait. Personne ne s'était mis entre Kai et lui, pas de Kris, pas de Baekhyun, personne. L'occasion avait été parfaite, lui permettant aussi de se défouler de toute la frustration qu'il avait accumulé ses derniers temps en voyant les rapprochements entre certains membres de la meute, lui rappelant cruellement le manque de Minseok.

Curieux quant à l'état dans lequel se trouvait l'autre Alpha, il s'approcha de lui, lâchant par moment des grognements dû à ses plaies qui étaient douloureuses malgré que la cicatrisation fût en cours. Il s'arrêta cependant à deux mètres de l'autre en voyant une fusée blanche déboulée dans la petite clairière qui avait été le témoin de leur affrontement, droit vers le loup noir. Le Second observait le petit oméga tourner autour de son contraire, se collant à lui, souillant par la même occasion sa robe de neige, léchant quelques plaies.

|Jongin/Kai|

Kai n'avait plus de force, son corps était lourd et douloureux. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait donné, il avait fini par se soumettre à l'autre. Sa fierté en avait pris un sacré coup, lui qui n'avait pas souvent perdu … Chen l'avait remis à sa place de façon abrupte. Dans cette meute, il n'était pas un des alphas les plus puissants, ce n'était encore qu'un enfant. Un enfant que l'on doit punir quand il ne respecte pas ses aînés. C'était frustrant, vexant, énervant comme situation, mais malgré tout, cela lui donnait envie de tout faire pour réussir à surpasser le Second.

~ **Jongin ! Tu vas bien ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé… ?** ~ Ouvrant ses yeux, qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de fermer, le loup noir vit apparaitre un museau blanc dans son champ de vision. ~ **Baek'…** ~ L'inquiétude de son meilleur ami était palpable, il l'inspectait sous toutes ses coutures, certainement cartographier toutes les plaies parcourant son corps. ~ **Je vais bien, je n'ai juste plus de force.** ~ Son regard bleuté se planta dans celui de Jongdae, avant de se reposer sur la boule blanche qui avait décidé de se rouler en boule entre ses pattes avant. ~ **Vous vous êtes battus n'est-ce pas ? ~** Le regard des deux alphas se croisèrent à nouveau à cette phrase de l'oméga et le plus âgé prit la parole. ~ **On réglait nos différents l'un avec l'autre. Mais ne t'en fais pas Baekhyun, Kai devrait bientôt pouvoir se relever.** ~

En effet, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, pendant lesquelles l'oméga n'avait cessé de lécher ses plaies et de frotter sa tête à la sienne sous le regard légèrement envieux de Chen, Jongin avait pu se remettre debout. Aussitôt qu'il fut assuré de sa stabilité, les deux autres loups et lui se mirent en route vers les habitations de la meute.


End file.
